


Attraction Trap

by zhaimao



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-07-07 17:33:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19856206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zhaimao/pseuds/zhaimao





	Attraction Trap

人类世界的生活比想象的好适应很多，即使他曾经离开过这里10多年。  
干燥的空气、和煦的阳光、空气中弥漫的食物香味、还有那些对于他来说过分喧杂的声音。  
Vergil低头看了看，他似乎胖了一点，也晒黑了一点。  
这是一种奇妙又陌生的感觉，来源是他体内的鲜血，属于人类的那部分血脉。

咔嚓，门锁响起的声音让他回了神，他偏过头，看向门口站着的人。  
“我锁门了。”  
“不知道这锁坏了吗？”  
如果说这段时间最让他难以适应的，那大概就是来自Dante的骚扰。他的弟弟不知怎么长成了一只粘人精，出现在他身边，不论他去哪，不论在什么时间。  
“出去。”  
年长者的语气带着一丝愠怒，Dante就跟没发觉一样，他抱着胸，懒懒散散的靠在门框上。  
“不要。”他回答，顿了顿，接着说，“我就看看你。”  
一副坦荡荡的样子，就仿佛全世界的男人都会看自己的哥哥洗澡一样，Vergil一时竟然有点无语。出于遮羞的本能反应，他侧过了身，但是很快他就后悔了。  
如果视线有实质，他的屁股大概已经被烧穿了。  
“滚出去。”  
“行。”窸窸窣窣的一阵声响，温热的身体贴上了他的后背，“你踹我出去。”

Vergil没有推开他，那便是一种默许。  
毛茸茸的脑袋在他脖间蹭了蹭，Dante便毫不犹豫的跪在了他的身前。  
“我帮你。”  
没有几个男人能拒绝这样的诱惑，Vergil也是。  
回到人间的生活安逸舒适，带来的负面影响，就是这扰人烦躁的情欲。  
比起陌生的女人，他更愿意动动自己的手指，只是这样的事情被Dante三番五次打断后，他们便成了这样的状态。  
不过是排解性欲，Vergil想。

Dante跪着，双膝抵在地面上，身子略微前倾，有点艰难的张着嘴。  
他的口活并不好，这也是在所难免。  
他把肿胀的性器吸在唇间，脸侧因此凹陷下圆润的一块弧度，他用湿软的舌头，在柱身上来回舔舐。他尖锐的牙齿，磕磕碰碰的刺到了搏动着的血管，带来了疼痛，更多的快感。  
Vergil把身子放松下来，倚靠在身边的墙壁上，过分深入的阴茎刺激了咽喉的肌肉反射，将龟头紧紧的吸裹住。  
带着明显讨好意味的行为，迟顿又笨拙。  
Vergil将手指插入了他的发间，Dante的动作顿了下，随即而来的，是更热情无比的回应。

Vergil偏了头，将视线从Dante脸上移开，他正在擦拭唇角，把那些粘稠的白浊液体都塞进嘴里。  
他总是能满脸无所谓的做这样的事情。  
不算尴尬，但是多少有点不自在，在射精结束后头脑放空的这段时间里，Vergil一直不知道该做点什么才好。  
直到对方的手掌摸上他的大腿，他不自觉的松了口气。  
有来有往，这样很公平。

Vergil希望他们的性爱直接粗暴，他们不会受伤，他也不怕疼痛。  
绵长的前戏让他无所适从。  
Dante靠在他的身上，湿润的唇从下颌一直往下，或轻或重的吻带着对方的气息，在皮肤上留下了一个个嫣红的痕迹。  
他用手指揉捏他的乳头，因为握枪而带着薄茧的粗糙质感刺激的乳尖很快挺立了起来，他俯身把它们含进了嘴里，细细的舔舐着，啃咬着。  
他在他的腹部留下了一层亮晶晶的液体，分不清是唾液更多还是汗水，湿滑的舌头沿着腰侧一直滑到身下，在敏感的地方流连忘返。  
大腿被抬起时，Vergil终于忍不住出了声。  
“别……”  
太过了，不应该这样。  
Dante没有坚持，起身从架子上拿下润滑剂，挤在手里。  
“那就用手。”

是对方的退让，却有种被得逞的错觉。  
Vergil想拒绝，Dante的手指已经挤入了他的股缝，冰凉的液体被迅速涂抹开，粘湿了整个穴口。  
半魔敏锐的感官，让异物进入的感觉清晰到极点。属于男人骨节分明的手指，撑开褶皱，一寸寸的顶入，拓展。  
缓慢、但是不容抗拒，有异样的快感，更多的羞耻。  
Dante将Vergil轻颤的身体搂进怀里，手里的动作却没有停下。他继续抠弄着湿润的肉穴，用指尖搔刮敏感的内壁，挤压柔软的媚肉。  
他的哥哥全身最隐秘的地方，此时正被他随意的玩弄。  
他凑近了Vergil，张口咬住了他泛红的耳尖，舌头舔过软骨时，他听见了 Vergil今天的第一声呻吟。  
压抑柔软，撩人的要命。  
“你的敏感带。”

Vergil曾经从未想过，有一天他会从弟弟的口中听到这样的话语。  
他们应该是敌人、仇人，形同陌路的兄弟，他们应该了解的，是捅死对方的方法，而不是让彼此达到高潮的途径。  
究竟是从哪一步开始偏差的？他想不起来，也无力去想。  
Dante把第二根手指插进了他的身体，像剪刀一样V字打开，柔软的穴洞中被撑开了一片狭小的缝隙，微凉的空气灌了进去。  
密密麻麻的空虚感从身后传来，想被填满的欲望在脑中蓦然出现。  
他是疯了吗？  
埋在体内的手指还在用力，用各种奇怪刁钻的角度顶弄他的肠壁，他的敏感点被一次次反复按压，毫不留情。  
就在Vergil以为快要射的时候，对方的手指却突然离开了他的身体，即将到顶的快感被骤然砍断，让他发出了不满足的低唤。  
Dante笑着，当着他的面将粘着银丝的手指放进嘴里，舔舐干净。  
“三次，太多了。”

火热的身躯贴了上来，坚硬的利器挤进了腿间。在Vergil惊讶的目光中，Dante握着阴茎，塞进了他的双腿间。  
他把他的大腿用力按住，强迫它们紧密贴合，滚烫的性器用力的顶入抽出，在嫩肉中凿出了一个圆洞。  
他正模仿性交的动作，操干他的双腿。  
匀称的肌肉紧实有力，未被晒过的皮肤细腻白皙，不断从后穴流出的汩汩肠液，就是天然的润滑剂。  
并不比做爱差的感觉。  
Dante抬眸，看着闭着双眼的Vergil，他被他顶的前后乱晃，却还在努力的站直身体。  
他忍不住勾起了嘴角，身下的动作更加的粗鲁，被白皙肌肤衬托的恐怖狰狞的凶器，在两腿间飞速进出，把细嫩的软肉蹂躏的通红，就像能滴出血一样。  
一个用力的顶进，Dante的动作嘎然而止，他靠在Vergil 的肩膀上，大口的喘着气。  
“好险，”他轻笑，“差点被你腿搞射。”

即使不用抬头，Dante也知道Vergil脸红了，显然随着年龄的增长，他哥哥的脸皮并没有随之增厚。  
他还和女人生过孩子……啧，还是不要想了。  
Dante摇了摇头，拉住了Vergil的一条腿，原本就不稳的身子向后一倾，彻底的靠倒在墙上。  
硬的发疼的性器顶在穴口，这次Dante没有犹豫，事实他的忍耐也已经到了极限，他下身用力，将阴茎狠狠捅了进去。  
里面已经湿透了，巨物的进入畅通无阻，被吊了许久的欲望终于得到满足，强烈的快感让两人都轻叹了一声。  
Dante没有急着马上动作，静静的感受着被紧紧包裹的美妙感觉，直到对方开始忍不住催促他，Vergil自己都没意识到的，细细的哼哼声。  
像只求着喂食的小兽，可爱的让人想填饱他。  
Dante会意的开始律动，有节奏的前后抽插，他的哥哥已经熟悉他，甬道彻底的习惯了他的尺寸形状。他大力的抽动着腰身，撞击着他，Vergil站立的单脚颤抖个不停，尽管如此，饥渴难耐的肉穴依旧抽动着，努力的吞吐着侵入的肉棒。  
这么色情的模样，只有他能看到。  
Dante握住了Vergil的另一条腿，在他的恍神间，一拉一抬。Vergil被他抱了起来，突如其来的动作让对方本能的抱紧了身前的人，Dante就像恶作剧成功的孩子，咬着他的耳朵，笑道，“你真热情。”

Vergil被挤在一片狭小的空隙里，后背是冰凉的墙壁，胸前是火热的身躯。他想反驳Dante，但他不敢开口，他怕张嘴，吐出的就是甜腻的呻吟。  
粗壮的性器还埋在他的体内，柔嫩的内壁被撑到几乎破裂，他的身子被Dante一次次顶起，又从高处重重的摔下。肉穴发出了噗嗤噗嗤的水声，在密闭的环境里无限放大，他羞耻的缩起了脚，却只能无力的垂在对方腰间。  
Dante凑近了他，伸手拨开他额前散乱的头发，抹去了上面细密的汗珠。  
“别咬自己。”  
湿润的舌头在唇上轻轻扫过，舔去了上面的一丝嫣红，Dante似乎叹了口气，逐渐放缓了身下的速度。他把舌头伸入Vergil唇间，用力的顶开了他颤抖的牙齿。  
“要咬，就咬我。”

放在下巴的手微微用了点力，对方的舌头便钻进了他的嘴里，Vergil不擅长应对的，这本应在恋人间才有的亲密接近。  
他本能的向后一退，却被Dante用力的按住了后脑，属于对方的味道在唇间弥漫开，带着侵略性、占有欲。他的舌头更深的伸进了他的嘴里，霸道的舔舐着他的口腔，吮吸着他的舌尖。  
Vergil被亲的浑身酥麻，喉间发出了一声低低的呜咽，这似是求饶的声音，却更加的刺激了对方。  
Dante掰开了他的双臀，把肉棒狠狠的朝深处捅去，脆弱的穴芯被毫不怜惜的撞击，发出了一阵阵痉挛抽搐。大股的淫液喷涌而出，顺着连接处四处飞溅，将两人身下搞的湿漉漉一片。  
Vergil觉得身体都不属于自己了，他的嘴里含着湿滑的舌头，身下插着男人粗大的性器，如同残破的玩偶，承受着这份他无法抗拒的热情。他不知道他们纠缠了多久，他的嘴被亲麻了，肉洞也被干的几乎合不拢，他的双腿似是没了知觉，任凭对方的摆弄。  
即使他的大脑已经彻底混沌，在耳边的声音却依旧清晰无比，属于男人低沉的喘息，暗哑的嗓音。  
“Vergil。”

在高潮到来的那一刻，Vergil以为他会死，不是死在弟弟的刀下，而是死在他的身上。  
Dante一直抱着他，直到他们剧烈的喘息逐渐平静，当双脚沾上地面的时候，Vergil才终有种回到现实的感觉。他几乎站不稳，只能虚弱的靠在Dante身上，任对方给他清理身体，擦拭干净。  
Dante给他换了衣服，抱他去了房间，放在床上，如同照顾孩子一般，给他盖上被子，掖好被角。  
Vergil很快就昏睡了过去，在意识的最后几秒，一个温热的东西落在他的唇上。  
“这一次，别想离开我。”


End file.
